Scattered Glimpses
by FireKali Chaos
Summary: TyKa. Drabble fic. WIP. Written for the KaiTaka 100 Themes Art Challenge on deviantArt. Their love is epic, but their story needn't be... Here is a century of scattered glimpses into the love between Kinomiya Tyson and Hiwatari Kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Kali Notes:** Yay for inspirational plot mallets! Of course, Dryad doesn't do things half-way, and she's all about a challenge, so… Drabble fic! 100 Themes of it! Oh yes, I said 100. So not only is it the challenge of writing for 100 different themes, it's a challenge for Kali to write something _really **SHORT**_ for 100 different themes. You can see the issue, right? XD Anyway, I happily present the first five of that hundred. I'm giving them five at a time to cut back on chapter postings, FYI. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kali & Muses do not own Beyblade or its characters. We borrowed them for the sake of this fanfic out of love for the series and the characters.

**Warnings:** Rating ranges from K (G) – NC17 (the NC17 stuff won't be on ffnet), as stated at each section; shonen-ai – yaoi content; adult language and situations.

Don't read if any of this may offend you!

**Pairing:** Always and ever, TyKa!

**Summary:** Their love is epic, but their story needn't be… Found here is a century of scattered glimpses into the love between Kinomiya Tyson and Hiwatari Kai. **_Written for the KaiTaka / TyKa 100 Themes Art Challenge on deviantArt_.**

* * *

**SCATTERED GLIMPSES**

* * *

**Theme 01 – Introduction  
****_"Meet the Family"  
_**Rated: K (G)  
Genre: Humour, Family  
Post series drabble  
_Tyson's POV – 1st Person_

There was a lot of silence in the car as we drove toward our destination. Kai was at the wheel, partly because I was a nervous wreck and partly because…Kai is the world's worst passenger. He's a Driver – capital 'D' – at heart. It was just better all around if I let him drive. The silence wasn't oppressive, or strained, or even tense, but it was heavy. It gave my mind far too much room and opportunity to think about where we were going and who we would see when we got there. Kai didn't have much to say – hardly unusual, but still mildly unnerving at the moment. And the stereo had proved only to be annoying so it was off. As for me, if I started to speak, about _anything_, I would probably start to babble mindlessly, and I hated to show Kai just how uneasy I truly was about this whole affair (never mind that he probably knew exactly how freaked I was regardless).

How did I get into this mess? I did what I always do: I opened my big mouth. I'd commented that Kai had met everyone in my family but the only person in Kai's that I had met was Voltaire – and he didn't count as 'family' any longer to either Kai or myself. That was a week ago, and today – after telling me to dress nicely when he pulled me out of bed, Kai dragged me out of the dojo early in the morning and started driving. An hour later, here we are still driving, and Kai has only now confessed to our destination.

By the grip he has on that steering wheel, I'd say he has a few nerves, too.

"Are you sure about this, Kai?" I finally break the silence, glancing at him and plucking at my chinos absently. "I mean, I know what I said before, and we're nearly there and all, but…this is big! I mean…we've been together for a long time now, and this thing between us…we've never really discussed this part of the relationship…"

"I'm sure, Tyson." He cut me off, oddly gentle about it, and pried one hand off the steering wheel to reach out for one of my hands. I linked my fingers with his tightly and felt somewhat better for the contact. "They're expecting us. And," Kai added, squeezing my fingers fiercely as he turned into a long, paved drive lined with sakura trees, "you know that no matter what it doesn't change how I feel about you. Besides, you deserve to meet someone other than Voltaire."

I sighed and stared up at the huge mansion looming before us as we pulled up in front of the grand set of stairs leading to the front door. "Okay, but…"

"No buts, Kinomiya." Kai let go of my hand to turn off the car and get out. When I didn't immediately follow, he opened my door himself and gallantly held out a hand to me in invitation – his silent way of telling me to 'get out of the damn car and suck it up.' With a deep breath, I took it and did so, letting him lead me up the stairs to the front doors.

He didn't release my hand at all. Not once.

A young woman in uniform (not exactly a maid's outfit, but the same idea) greeted us at the door and led us into a brightly lit solarium, then hurried away – probably to inform her employers of our arrival. I nearly jumped right out of my skin when Kai asked me if I was okay.

"Eh, no. Kai…you're not introducing me as merely a good friend, or your greatest rival or something. You're introducing me as…as…your boyfriend! Your lover!"

He tugged me closer to him with a faint smile of amusement. "My soulmate, yes. All those things. I'm not going to hide what you are to me, Tyson."

"I know. I do! I just…they're your…"

"Kai!" A melodious female voice interrupted. "Welcome home!"

"Yes, welcome!" A male voice boomed. Turning nervously around to face Kai's parents, I gave my most respectful bow.

"Father, Mother, I'd like you to meet Kinomiya Tyson…"

_Oh god…_

* * *

**Theme 02 – Love  
**_"A Language All His Own"  
_Rated: T (PG-13)  
Genre: General/Romance  
Post series drabble  
_Tyson's POV – 3rd Person_

It's taken years of careful study, trial and error, hits and misses, and plenty of miscommunication, but Tyson has finally become fluent in the language of Kai. Hell, he's probably the one and only leading authority on this mysterious dialect. This language of Kai is comprised of both actions and what the young man _does not_ say with his words. Well, despite the fact that lovers everywhere often share a special language like this between themselves, Tyson likes to think he's the _only_ person who will ever learn Kai's.

For example, when Kai yells at Tyson one day for staying outside in the rain too long for practice and training, then returns soaked, shivering, and sneezing…he's really saying he's worried Tyson will catch a cold and then where would they be? To further prove he cares, he hauls the bluenette to the bathroom to strip off his wet clothes and wrap him in warm, dry towels, all the while muttering under his breath and calling Tyson seven kinds of an idiot for being foolish. But his every touch is gentle and strong, and Tyson can feel the concern radiating off him in waves.

And there were all the times when they were kids that Kai would say mean things, not meant to hurt but to incite a reaction in Tyson to fight harder, do better, or push himself farther. There were all the times Kai was there when Tyson truly needed him, from the first Worlds, to Team Psychic's Battle Tower, to Zeo the Cyborg, to their third Worlds, and finally BEGA – and all the times in between that had little to do with blading and a lot to do with just being a good friend.

But the hardest translations to make are the ones that came out of how Kai says one small, simple word: Tyson's name. It can be either given or family, depending on whether or not they're in public.

"Kinomiya." _Hey, I'm talking to you…_ or _I want your attention_.

"Tyson?" _I don't understand you._ or _What are you doing_?

"Kinomiya…" _Why are you making me do/say this?_ or _You exasperate me_.

"Tyson!" _Do I need to call a hospital? Are you okay?_ or _Don't scare me like that_!

"Kinomiya!" _Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate!_ or _Not now, I'm busy_!

"Tyson…" _I am **so** owned_. or _Please just do it? For me?_

"_Kinomiya_!!" _You have a ten second head start before I kill you!_ or _Get your ass back here!_

"Tyson!" _I'm done arguing with you_! or _Do what I say or else it's the sofa for you_!

And there's what Tyson would have to say is one of his personal favourites…

"T-Tyson!!" _Oh god, yes! Do that again! Harder, faster, never stop…_ Well, one can pretty much guess anything else.

But of course, there is one way Kai says his name that means the most and requires little effort to truly understand:

"Tyson."

Translation:

_I love you_.

* * *

**Theme 03 – Light  
**_"Do You See What I See?"  
_Rated: K (G)  
Genre: General  
Episode Based: G-Revolution 46  
_3rd Person POV_

Kinomiya Tyson has never seen things as most other people do…

…he sees a challenge to be overcome where others see an impossibility.

…he sees friends where others see enemies.

…he sees the whole picture where others see jigsaw puzzle pieces.

…he sees an opportunity to improve where others see failure.

Kinomiya Tyson has never done things as most other people do…

…he takes the risk when others would be cautious.

…he forgives when others would hold a grudge.

…he gets back up when others would count themselves defeated.

…he fights when others would surrender.

So when they see Hiwatari Kai walking toward them, the sun at his back, Tyson sees the distinct silhouette – as he always has – in a completely different way than the others do…

…he sees his eternal rival – their score will never be truly settled.

…he sees his best friend – they've been through too much together.

…he sees the real struggle behind Kai's battles – it's about searching for meaning in Kai's solitary life.

…he sees Kai continue to grow stronger with every battle (win or lose) and he does his best to keep up.

And when Kai is a few metres away from him, Tyson does what the others would not…

…he meets Kai's gaze, as his equal, and says only, "You're late." – a phrase full of hidden meanings only Kai understands; that he was expected, that he's welcome, that he's needed, that Tyson cared and was worried about him, that Tyson was happy to have him back. He does this where the others would be wary of his return.

…he holds out his hand to Kai, as he has done so many times before; it is an offer of redemption, forgiveness, and friendship, a reminder of Kai's place in Tyson's life.

…he guides Kai to where the others wait, and will soon proceed to lead them all into their final battle with BEGA…with Brooklyn, despite their devastating previous losses.

…he will fight because it isn't just a matter of pride as a three time World Champ; it's about the survival of the sport, it's about the spirit of the game and the people who love it, it's about standing up to face the insurmountable odds and overwhelming power to prove it takes much more to be a true blader.

And in the end, when it's all said and done, and both Tyson and Kai have beaten their most difficult challenge, Kinomiya Tyson will continue to see and do as others do not.

Because as Kai remains a shadow surrounded by bright light, an echo of the moment they first met, and dubious voices deny his welcome because of past misunderstood actions…

…Tyson sees hope where others see despair.

…Tyson sees strength where others see weakness.

…Tyson sees courage where others see prideful revenge.

…Tyson sees Light where others see only Dark.

That has always been what Tyson saw in Kai from day one: Light in the Darkness.

That has always been what Tyson was to Kai: a guiding Light.

And their love, born from the light only they ever seemed to see, would be their best too, their main weapon. Love of the game, and love for each other.

* * *

**Theme 04 – Dark  
**_"Paint the Sky With Stars"  
_Rated: K+ (PG)  
Genre: General/Romance  
Episode based: Season 01, post-episode 51 drabble  
_Kai's POV – 3rd Person_

_For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,  
__Who art black as hell, as dark as night.  
_– Sonnet 147, Shakespeare

It was late. Kai stood outside on the hotel room's balcony staring up at a clear, Russian night sky painted with brightly shining, twinkling stars and illuminated by a huge full moon. It was cold, but he was used to it and he didn't really notice it any longer.

The celebrations had gone one quite late down in the hotel's main ballroom. Everyone had been there, to congratulate the Bladebreakers – and Tyson in particular – for winning the Worlds and defeating Voltaire and Boris' evil schemes. Kai had stayed for a while, until his discomfort with so many people around him and the unknown feelings that came with these newfound apparent friendships drove him to come back to the team's empty room for some solitude and quiet contemplation. Though, as he heard the door open and close distantly behind him, he should have realized it wouldn't last very long.

Tyson pulled his coat around himself a little tighter and crunched over the snow-covered balcony floor to join his friend and captain at the railing. "You left early." He commented, more of an observance than an admonition. "Everything okay?"

Kai shrugged, glanced over his shoulder to see if the others were back, too (to his relief they weren't), then went back to staring at the stars. "I needed some breathing space. I'm fine." Thankfully, Tyson seemed to accept that and merely nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?" The bluenette asked tentatively. "I mean, I can go if you'd rather…"

"Stay." Kai found himself saying. He didn't know why, but as much as he had craved solitude, he also wanted this puzzling youth's company. He felt…safe. Tyson moved to stand next to Kai at the railing, elbow to elbow, and joined the elder teen in gazing at the stars.

"They're really beautiful tonight." Tyson breathed softly, awed by the expanse of glitter on a midnight blue canvas. Kai nodded, but said nothing. A companionable silence fell between them as they stargazed, each lost in their own thoughts.

Some time later, it was – oddly enough – Kai who broke the peaceful quiet.

"Kinomiya…can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Tyson replied promptly. He glanced sideways at Kai, curiously.

In an uncharacteristically vulnerable, uncertain voice, Kai asked, "Why did you fight so hard to get me back? I don't understand how you were able to forgive me so easily after everything I did…everything I said to you."

Tyson turned and leaned back against the rail, looking contemplative. "Because you are my teammate, but more because you're my friend, Kai. And…for those same reasons I could forgive you. Once we learned the truth – about Voltaire and Boris, and all their little plans – I could understand why you did what you did. Besides, Black Dranzer was a huge temptation!"

Bitterly, Kai looked away. "How weak I must be to have allowed myself to be seduced by all that power. _How_ can you forgive me for that? How can I forgive _myself_?"

"Hey." Tyson frowned, dropping a gloved hand down on Kai's, covering it on the railing and curling his fingers around it. "It was a learning experience, and in the end, you did the right thing. That's what matters, and that's why I can forgive you. You learned from it, you chose to change for the better, and you've won a true victory for yourself. That's why you can forgive yourself, Kai."

A tremor ran through Kai, and he stared down at their joined hands. "I…I want to say I'm sorry, Tyson. I don't know what you see in someone like me – someone so dark and cold – but…I'm grateful."

Tyson smiled mysteriously, catching Kai's burning crimson eyes with his own storm-blue orbs. "You're a lot like those stars up there, Hiwatari Kai."

Kai blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The light of those stars can't be seen without the darkness of the night sky. You shine brightest in the dark, too." Tyson brought Kai's hand up to his lips, placing a light kiss to the back of it before releasing him and going back inside. "It's getting cold. Come inside, Kai."

After one last considering look at the sky, Kai followed.

* * *

**Theme 05 – Seeking Solace  
**_"Safe Harbour"  
_Rated: M (R)  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
Post series drabble  
_3rd Person POV_

The rain poured down in torrents, but Tyson didn't notice as he trudged blindly through the streets. The weather suited his mood – his life – just perfectly today. He didn't even realize where his instincts had taken him until he was standing at the front door of a huge house, ringing the doorbell without even thinking about it (or considering the time of night, for it was considerably late already). And when the door opened with an annoyed, "What?" growled out by the owner of the house, it was all Tyson could do not to turn around and run away at the realization of just whose doorstep he'd ended up on. He also found he couldn't look up and meet that fierce, piercing crimson gaze that went with the low, familiar voice – which spoke again, this time in shock and disbelief. "Kinomiya? Tyson, what are you doing here?"

He managed to raise his head a little, enough to take in the expression on Kai's face, before he gave a weak smile and answered, "I don't know." At least it was an honest answer. Before he knew it, Kai had pulled him inside and shut the door, and he stood in Kai's foyer dripping all over his nice, tiled floors.

"You're soaked. Take off your shoes and jacket, Tyson. I'll be right back." Kai ordered, hurrying away. Numbly, Tyson obeyed and when Kai returned with a pair of old sweatpants, a t-shirt, and several towels, the admittedly worried Kai proceeded to strip him down to his boxers and rub him down with the towels to dry him off.

"Put these on." Kai handed over the clean clothes, then gathered up Tyson's wet things. "Wait here a second, okay?" At Tyson's vague nod, Kai hurried off to hang up the wet clothes in the laundry room, then back to his obviously distraught friend and rival. "Come on, Kinomiya. Come with me." He headed upstairs.

Tyson, sniffling, silently followed. When they reached a door, which Kai pushed open, before guiding the bluenette into the room. Tyson stopped and looked around in a daze. "Kai? Why are we in your bedroom?" He asked, perplexed.

"Because it's the middle of the night, it's raining cats and dogs, and you are obviously in no condition to take care of yourself." Kai responded quietly, pulling back the covers on the bed and gently, but firmly, pushing Tyson down onto it. "So you'll stay here with me where I can keep an eye on you."

With suspiciously damp blue eyes, Tyson sniffled some more and laid down, curling into himself almost defensively. "Oh. Okay." He looked absolutely forlorn.

Kai sighed, shut off the light, and crawled into bed next to Tyson. He pulled the covers up over them and got comfortable, then asked, "Tyson? What happened?"

The bluenette's breathing hitched, and he rolled over to curl against Kai's side, burying his face in Kai's chest. Startled, Kai automatically wrapped his arms around the younger man, rubbing his back and brushing the yet damp locks of midnight blue hair away from Tyson's eyes and face. In the dark, Kai could barely make out the tears pouring down pale cream cheeks, but the sight of it – and the shivers still wracking Tyson's frame – made him pull Tyson closer, protectively and with the fervent need to comfort.

"Gramps…is gone." The thick, laboured voice finally said, hands clutching at Kai almost desperately. "T-The funeral was…this afternoon. I…I couldn't…just let me stay, Kai? Please!" A harsh sob was muffled into Kai's chest again.

Heart aching, Kai held onto Tyson and let him grieve. "Of course, Tyson. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, or I'd have been there." He pressed a kiss to the top of the bluenette's head. "Get it all out, Tyson. You're safe here, with me." Kai continued murmuring soothingly at the distraught bluenette until he went limp and quiet in his arms. Now he understood why Tyson had arrived at _his_ door. He would have held all that grief and emotion in, unwilling to show how badly he was hurting to his family or even to his friends – to say nothing of anyone else. And when the need for someone to comfort him, for solace and safety to let it all go, became too much…he'd wandered unwittingly to the one person he'd ever trusted that much – Kai.

Well, god knew Tyson had always been _Kai's_ safe harbour, so now, when Tyson needed Kai, he would do his very best to be exactly that for his friend, his rival…the only one he'd ever loved and always would.

Snuggling down under the covers further, Kai kept Tyson close, brushing another soft kiss across the sleeping bluenette's lips where he could taste the salt of his tears.

"I'm here, Tyson." He whispered, closing his eyes to sleep. "I'm here."

* * *

**Kali Endnotes:** Themes 01 – 05! Please let me know what you think! **R/R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kali Notes:** Thank you for the comments and reviews! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kali & Muses do not own Beyblade or its characters. We borrowed them for the sake of this fanfic out of love for the series and the characters.

**Warnings:** Rating ranges from K (G) – NC17 (the NC17 stuff won't be on ffnet), as stated for at each chapter; shonen-ai – yaoi content; adult language and situations.

Don't read if any of this may offend you!

**Pairing:** Always and ever, TyKa!

**_Written for the KaiTaka / TyKa 100 Themes Art Challenge on deviantArt_****.**

* * *

**Theme 06 – Break Away  
****_"The Price of Greatness"  
_**Rated: K (G)  
Genre: Drama, Angst  
Episode based: G-Revolution 01-04  
_Tyson's POV – 1st Person_

I think the last couple of days have been some of the worst days of my life – and certainly of my blading career. I was getting really pumped up and excited for the upcoming World circuit and the chance to three-peat my title as Champion when Max came to tell us about the new format. I _thought_ that we'd go into it as we always did – together, as a team, as Bladebreakers. I _expected_ the guys to be just as excited and ready as I was, and I expected them to go into the next tournament thinking the same as I did.

I could never be more wrong.

Last night, I found Rei and Max at the BBA Headquarters, waiting for their rides – apparently – to the airport. They were leaving to join their new teams, they said. They wanted to win the Championship, too, they tried to explain when I accused them of deserting the team. Only to do it and prove their true skill, they had to battle _against_ me. Not with me.

Because I am the World Champion. Twice over.

I don't understand it! I thought we were a team! That we'd always fight together, win or lose.

Was it something I said? Something I did? Was being a Bladebreaker not enough for them? Have I really made them feel so inferior?

I'm good. I know that. The best (or, as far as my World title says, I am) blader there is. But…do they not understand that I'm the best because of them? Because of Kai? Definitely all his fault. No one pushes me as hard as Kai to be better, faster, stronger, smarter… But from Rei and Max I've learned how to be all those things. I wouldn't _be_ the World Champ without any of my team – my friends.

I guess this is the price I have to pay to be the best. I have to give up my team, and the people who were once my closest friends will become my most worrisome rivals – because who knows my blading style better than they? Well, I'll show them! I'll prove that I _don't_ need them any more to be the Champ! And I'll do it with the one person I know I can count on!

Damn that Daichi! We nearly missed the registration because of his huge, annoying mouth! And I really need to find Kai, because if he doesn't get here soon, then he'll be the one to miss registering for the tournament.

Oh! There he is, all grand entrance. I knew he wouldn't let me down!

"…He's here now, Daichi, and that's all that matters." I say, tossing Kai my most relieved, grateful expression for his timely appearance.

"I'm pretty sure you've never talked like that about me before, Tyson, and I'm pretty sure I don't like it." The grouch grumps in response – but if he thinks I missed the hint of red staining his cheeks, he's mistaken!

I'm prepared now. We'll ace these preliminaries no sweat, Kai and I, and together we'll take the world by storm for the third time.

Because while I believe I can do it without Rei and Max (the betrayal still hurts deeply), I don't believe I can do it without Kai. I'll have Kenny and Hilary, too. And with my Dragoon, nothing can stop me.

It's obvious that my trust in Kai isn't unfounded. I can always count on him.

Always.

* * *

**Theme 07 – Heaven  
****_"In stellas" ("Into the Stars")  
_**Rated: NC17  
Genre: Romance  
Plot? What Plot? Drabble  
_Kai's POV – 1st Person_

NOT FOUND ON FFNET! NOT FIDO FRIENDLY...SORRY, FOLKS! SEE MY BIO...

* * *

**Theme 08 – Innocence  
****_"Caught In The Act"  
_**Rated: T (PG-13)  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Dialogue fic  
_3rd Person__ POV_

"It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh, really?"

"I swear! I was just trying to…"

"You were playing with it, Kinomiya."

"Was not!"

"Were, too."

"Not!"

"You were! What do you call it, then, if not playing?"

"I just want to know why _you_ like it so damn much."

"Hmph. I should think that was obvious."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'll never touch it again. I was only curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kinomiya. I told you it was too big for you, remember?"

"Oh for…Kai, honestly! What does _that_ matter? One size fits all for those!"

"Obviously not. Just look at the mess you made trying to…"

"Blah, blah, blah. And what about you, hmm? I seem to remember an incident last week…"

"Don't go there, Tyson."

"Ha! Look at the blush! You realize if Hilary didn't already know about us, she'd have taken it completely the wrong way."

"Yes, well…subtlety isn't our strong point. Stop changing the subject! You nearly ruined it!"

"It's fine! It still works…just wash it and it'll be good as new."

"But…all these spots…I don't think the stains will come out of there, either."

"It's not _my_ fault _someone_ left that mug of coffee right there. I didn't see it, and…"

"And you ruined it! My favourite one, too!"

"God, you're a broken record! Give it to me and I'll clean it, you big baby."

"Watch it…"

"Oh, fine. Pout about it. Here, see? This stuff gets everything clean."

"It had better work, or you'll be sleeping in the dojo. Alone. For a month."

"Yeah right. Like you can go that long without."

"Keep pushing and we'll find out."

"Aww…come on, Kai! You still love me, right?"

"…Maybe."

"…How 'bout now?"

"…Hmm…I guess I do. A little. Uhn…oh! Okay! A lot!"

"I'm sorry, love. I promise not to wear your scarf around the house ever again, and if it doesn't come clean I'll buy you a new one."

"…"

"And you can have the last piece of chocolate cheesecake in the fridge."

"Forgiven."

* * *

**Theme 09 – Drive  
****_"Ride The Wind"  
_**Rated: T (PG-13)  
Genre: General, Romance  
Random Drabble fic  
_3rd Person POV_

Tyson tugged his pant leg down over his laced-up boot and stood, grabbing his keys and wallet before stepping outside and heading for the dojo gate. He stuffed the keys and wallet in the pockets of his leather BBA jacket and zipped them closed, then paused at the gate while he tugged on a pair of well-worn leather, fingerless blading gloves.

"Tyson?" A voice questioned in surprise. The bluenette looked up and grinned at Hilary and Max.

"Hey, guys! What're you two doing in my neighbourhood?" Tyson swept his long, midnight blue hair back into a ponytail then stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"We're out for a walk." Max responded, seeing as his companion was struck speechless (for once) by their friend's appearance. "What's with the leather? New fashion statement?"

"Nah." Tyson laughed. His storm-blue eyes gleamed with barely repressed excitement. "You might say it's a special gift from Kai."

"Well, he's…got an eye for fashion." Hilary mused, twirling a finger. "Turn around."

Tyson flushed, and gave a spin, showing off the chaps covering his jeans, the jacket, and the boots. "I kinda like it myself." Hilary nodded, giving a low, appreciative whistle.

"I can see that. Hey, didn't you have a date tonight? To celebrate Kai's birthday or something?" Max asked.

"Yep. He'll be here any…ah ha!" Tyson beamed as the distinctly smooth rumble of an engine became audible and a lone rider on a motorcycle turned a corner and drove toward them from down the street. "That would be Kai."

Eyes wide, Max exchanged glances with Hilary as the motorcycle rolled up and stopped. As the rider pulled the helmet of his head, Tyson walked around the 'cycle, inspecting the machine with an appreciative whistle of his own. "Nice! Sweet ride, Kai."

"Max. Hilary." Kai greeted the others, the corner of his mouth kicking up slightly at the amazed surprise in their expressions. He turned his gaze on Tyson – who grinned with blue eyes that gleamed eagerly. "You sure you're ready for this, Kinomiya? It's got a whole lot of power…" the older teen warned, handing the bluenette a helmet.

Tyson just snorted and got on behind Kai after accepting the spare helmet. "Please. You know perfectly well I can." He gave a little wave to their friends. "See you guys!" He said before putting on the helmet and curling an arm around Kai's waist. It made him slip forward until he was pretty much plastered against his lover's back from groin to neck – which was, of course, a large part of the appeal of riding a motorcycle together.

Kai certainly had no complaints. Instead, he gave a farewell nod and put his own helmet back on before settling in as he put the bike in gear and took off, leaving Max and Hilary behind.

Both young men, from the moment they'd been old enough to drive, had discovered their love of motorcycles. And since they loved each other, too, it was a match made in Heaven. Being bladders – the very best and most powerful in the world – had already predisposed them to being adrenaline junkies, and the speed and power of the motorcycle fed their cravings nearly as well as a blading match (with the added bonus of much less destruction and mayhem). But it was also something that was theirs alone, something special and intimate in a way they could be in public as they were at home in private. Fame had its price, after all.

Now that Kai had a motorcycle of his own, they fully intended to make the most of it. So they rode the wind in a new way, enjoying the speed that made the road almost disappear under them, enjoyed the easy purring power between their legs and savoured the closeness of their bodies as they became one with each other so completely. Even if they could have, they didn't need to talk, didn't need words to know what the other wanted/felt/thought. It was a very personal, Zen experience, and neither would trade the time for anything else at all.

And when Kai pulled into a cliff-side lookout overlooking the ocean, pulled off his helmet, and dismounted, Tyson could only laugh with the pure joy of it all. He removed his own helmet and grinned up at Kai, thrilled and happy.

"I think this will become a regular thing for us." He warned, still sitting astride the seat. Kai smirked and hung their helmets off the handles before turning back to the bluenette.

"That's the idea." He stepped up to Tyson and leaned in to kiss him deeply.

They watched the sunset, then spent a short time longer stargazing before Kai nudged his lover in the side. "Let's go home, Tyson. You drive." He dangled the keys between them.

Tyson grinned.

* * *

**Theme 10 – Breathe Again  
****_"Oxygen"  
_**Rated: T (PG-13)  
Genre: Romance  
Post-series drabble fic  
_Kai's POV - 3rd Person_

For as much as a certain bluenette World Champion blader (times three) loved to talk, there was at least one person with whom even he didn't need words to say what was needed. And he'd just done so, leaving a stunned – but not objectionable – Kai in his wake.

The kiss that had left them both breathless, trembling, and staring at each other was certainly a long time in coming. They'd always understood one another better than anyone else (when it really counted, when it was truly important), and neither required words to convey their thoughts or emotions, agreement or disagreement, to each other. But this time…this was probably a singularly most important moment of all in their lives where words just could not express the depth and full extent of their feelings. And, naturally, Tyson had gotten there first, taking the courageous first leap into the possibilities of a new relationship – he'd planted one on his rival and friend.

It took about two seconds for Kai to restart his brain and realize what was happening before he responded in kind. Tyson was a force of nature in this, just as he was in the stadium, and it was as if that one simple act (with all it's complexity of roaming, groping hands, tangling tongues and crush of bodies) sparked new life in the older blader. In Kai it was the breath of new life filled with love and happiness.

Thoughts flew through Kai's mind at light speed… How could he have missed this? How did he ever live _without_ this? Did Tyson know just how much Kai truly loved him? Had he finally recognized in himself what Kai had secretly longed for all this time?

Once again, Tyson proved their lack of need for words by pulling him in for another kiss; this time a soft, gentle exploration and reassuring gesture that answered all of Kai's questions.

When he pulled back, smiling at Kai with blatantly obvious affection, Kai felt absolutely bowled over with amazement, wonder, and love. It was so overwhelming to him to be the subject of such emotion that he found he couldn't breathe.

Tyson seemed to understand, thankfully, and gave him a look that was positively lustful. An open invitation if Kai had ever seen one. He accepted, and captured Tyson's mouth with his own greedily.

Suddenly he could breathe again and it wasn't because his lungs were suddenly working properly, but because he discovered that with Tyson in his arms, kissing and loving the bluenette like this…

…Breathing just wasn't important anymore, and air was highly overrated.

For Tyson was the oxygen that fed the fires of his life, heart, and soul.

* * *

**Kali Endnotes:** Themes 06 – 10! What can I say…I was in the mood for romance. Please let me know what you think! **R/R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kali Notes:** Thank you for the comments and reviews! Sorry about the wait. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the next few themes!

**Disclaimer:** Kali & Muses do not own Beyblade or its characters, and make no profit. We borrowed them for the sake of this fanfic out of love for the series and the characters.

**Warnings:** Rating ranges from K (G) – NC17 (the NC17 stuff won't be on ffnet), as stated for at each chapter; shonen-ai – yaoi content; adult language and situations.

Don't read if any of this may offend you!

**Pairing:** Always and ever, TyKa!

_**Written for the KaiTaka / TyKa 100 Themes Art Challenge on deviantArt**_**.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Theme 11 – Memory  
**"_**The More Things Change…"  
**_Rated: K (G)  
Genre: General, Angst  
Post-Manga Drabble  
_Kai's POV – 1st Person_

It's funny, the things that stick with you.

I remember battles – lots and lots of battles – but sometimes I don't remember the names of those I battled. And sometimes I remember names but not faces. There is even the odd one where I only remember the stadium, but not the blader.

I remember places that I've battled, all around the world. I can say "Hey! I've been to this or that place!" but for the life of me I can't remember enough to be able to describe what it was like there. Not the scenery or the people, not even the weather.

I do remember certain events quite clearly. Now that I think about it, a lot of those are because of – or at least involves somehow – a certain bluenette World Champion. Tyson was forever getting into trouble, getting into something over his head, or rushing in where angels fear to tread without consideration for his own safety. The others and I – mostly _me_ – would always pull him back out again, though.

And there are all the times that he made a difference for me, for my life. Because of him I went from punk and gang leader to world-class blading Champion. I went from bully to idol. All due to his influence…to Tyson's belief in me and his unflagging friendship, something I've _never_ known what to do with.

It's been so long since I last saw him or had any communication with him. It was the night after his last official battle as a World Champion and professional blader, the night he confessed that he loved me. It is one of very few moments in time that I remember with crystal clarity – the fine breeze ruffling our hair and clothes, the moonlit backdrop of the dojo's back garden, the sounds of a typical summer evening and the heavy silence that followed his quiet voice, the scent of the flowers growing all around in their carefully plotted rows…all that and the sight of Tyson standing in front of me, fidgeting nervously, eyes bright with truth and love, fear and hope.

That I walked away from the truly miraculous gift Tyson was to me is proof positive that I am the biggest, most wretched idiot ever to be born.

That I never responded in kind, never expressed what he meant to me, is proof that I am as cold-hearted a bastard as many, many people have labelled me over the years.

So now, years later, with a son of my own. I am faced with old ghosts and haunted mercilessly by them as I watch Gou battle another little boy who is eerily, heart-stoppingly familiar in both appearance and blading style. I look down at them and I wonder if that's how Tyson and I looked back then (albeit a few years older).

As if he can read my mind – or perhaps, as always, his mind was on the same track mine was – my greatest rival, my best friend, and only person other than Gou that I've ever loved says quietly from next to me, "Sure brings back memories… There was a time when we were just like them." I can hear the strange mix of amusement, nostalgia, sadness and wistfulness in his voice, and my chest constricts painfully. As I watch our sons repeat history in the dish below, I realize that this…this is my last chance. If I was to walk away this time, there would be no further chances, no more forgiveness. But how do I open a topic that is still a raw and bloody wound to both of us? I reach for my tie, finding it extremely constricting around my throat, and the weight in my blazer pocket reminds me of how Tyson and I have always communicated best.

One last battle…

One last spin of the Beyblade…

One last opportunity…

One last chance for forgiveness, for happiness, for love.

I pull out Dranzer, and the surprise on Tyson's face is quickly washed away by an eager, excited…and understanding grin as he pulls out Dragoon.

And as our blades clash in familiar, tried-and-true attacks, our eyes meet and hold from across our battleground, where I see everything I'm feeling, and wanting, and happy for reflected back at me. I try to tell him, in a language all our own, that I'm sorry, that I never wanted to hut him, and that I love him. "I love you, Tyson!" I nearly cry, a plea from my very soul.

Our blades collide one final time, and is the aftermath, when the dust clears, Tyson holds out his hand to me. Some things never change, and I'm grateful for it.

"I love you, too, Kai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Theme 12 – Insanity  
**"_**Through the Looking Glass"  
**_Rated: K (G)  
Genre: General  
Season One Drabble  
_Kai's POV – 1__st__ Person_

I'd always known, from the moment we started this wacked out journey, that we'd eventually be going to Russia for the World Championships. That was, of course, assuming we actually made it through all our subsequent battles along the way. When we started, I was eager for it – minus the brat pack – because it was always in my plans to go to the Worlds and defend my title. And of course, there was the added bonus of all those bit-beasts that would be mine for the taking. Or at least that's what Grandfather kept telling me.

Now we're on the bus, heading for the tournament, all the craziness of the past week behind us and nothing but determination and anger fuelling our path ahead of us. I've been shown the error of my ways, and even learned the gift of forgiveness, courtesy of one stubborn, loyal, annoying, and overly optimistic youth named Kinomiya Tyson. Lucky for me those qualities of his were turned on me, otherwise I'd probably be on the other side of the looking glass even now – plotting their destruction and taking their Spirits for my own. I'd be lost to Black Dranzer and the power it guaranteed…at the expense of my soul.

Black Dranzer…even now just thinking the name of that dark blade gives me a thrill. Shivers. Even that small rush of power that was so intoxicating. Then I feel a jolt of pure heat, shooting up from my fingertips to my head and down my spine to the tips of my toes. And just like that, the temptation dissipates. Pulling my hand from my pocket, I look down at the small, innocuous blue blade in my hand and smile. Dranzer. My beautiful phoenix. She didn't give up on me any more than Tyson did. She even let him wield her, in order to bring me to my senses. I have never been closer to her than now, and all of it is thanks to _him_.

Because of Dranzer, I can think about that evil blade with clarity. My god, the decent into madness was slow, and went completely over my head. I have to wonder if I ever would have noticed what was becoming of me if it hadn't been for Tyson's insistence that I wasn't the power-hungry punk I was trying to be. I also have to wonder if Grandfather will come to realize what he's really doing to not just me, or those other kids at the Abbey, but to himself. I have to wonder if he'll suddenly realize how he's been played like a puppet by Boris, and if it'll be too late.

The bus lumbers along the icy, frozen road, but I don't notice the pretty winter scenery, the kind I never see back in Japan. I'm too lost in my thoughts. I don't even notice when someone carefully makes his way to the back of the bus to sit down next to me.

"Kai? You okay, man?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine, Kinomiya."

"You sure? You looked really…zoned out there for a moment."

I roll my eyes and finally look at him. "I said I'm fine. What did you want? You didn't come back here just to ask me how I was."

He gave me a stormy-eyed scowl. "And why not? Friends are allowed to be concerned about each other, aren't they? Especially when they've gone through things like what you have."

Sighing, I shrug. "Kinomiya, I appreciate the sentiment, but there's no need to worry about me. Not anymore."

He grinned and nudged me in the side. "I think I'll be the judge of that, Kai."

I don't say anything, but I do allow a small smile to grace my expression. It's enough. He gets up, going back to the others, calling out something about snacks.

Huh. Maybe I've traded one kind of insanity for another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Theme 13 – Misfortune  
**"_**Luck Be A Lady"  
**_Rated: K+ (PG)  
Genre: General  
Post-Series Drabble  
_Tyson's POV – 1st Person_

Over the years, I've had a lot of people ask me how I won so many matches, so many championships, so many accolades. Was it purely skill? Was it some kind of special training regime? Was I born with a blade in one hand and a launcher in the other?

I'd usually answer all three with a "Yes!" – the last with humour as a joke.

Then there were others who weren't as nice about it, either out of jealousy, envy, or a lack of understanding. They would imply (or even openly state) that I was only as good as my teammates, that they must have carried me through the majority of our successes. I couldn't possibly be good enough to have won so often on my own. Even later, when I was no longer battling with Max, Rei, and Kai but _against_ them on opposing teams, there were even some snide (not to mention ludicrous) comments along the lines of how they must have let me win. The first time I heard _that_ I was so furious I actually punched a hole in the wall, nearly breaking my fingers. I sprained two and ripped up and bruised the others anyway.

Surprisingly, Hilary didn't immediately jump all over me for being stupid, injuring myself, and jeopardizing my blading career. Instead, she just quietly cleaned and bandaged my fingers, calmly ordered me to repair the wall before Gramps saw it, and got me some ibuprofen. After I'd taken the pain medication, she pointed out the obvious to me – that the people saying such things were ignorant. Ignorant of me, of my friends, and of the game itself. Because if they knew anything about any of it, they would know better and never say such stupid things.

The next time I heard it, I very nearly busted a gut laughing.

But the one that truly bothered me was the belief that I only got so far due to chance, due to pure luck. And this idea was one I heard quite commonly from other _bladers_. I've heard this theory over and over again through the years and it never ceases to give me pause, to make me second-guess myself even though I know better.

It's always Kai who sets me straight on that topic. "Of course there's an element of luck to what we do, Kinomiya." He doesn't hold back hard truths, either. "Like it or not, luck is always a part of life, even blading. The point is that you don't let luck determine the outcome. You treat it as a momentary roadblock, figure out how to get around it and back on your path, and then win anyway." Then he smirks at me, that infuriating, superior, smug one that drives me nuts. "Though some of our matches _have been_ the result of luck."

My big mouth opens and out comes the snappy comeback before it registers – and insert both feet I do. "Yeah, whenever _you_ win, Hiwatari!"

…which results in a snarl, sharp, flashing eyes of pure flame, and a beybattle of the 'until-we-both-drop-dead-of-exhaustion' kind. Or the hottest, hardest – and oft-times kinkiest – sex of our relationship. Either way, let's just say I really feel it for the next couple of days, and the alpha in Kai purrs like a big, contented cat in a sunbeam for weeks.

These days I don't compete anymore. Not professionally. Neither do any of our old team, including Kai. Thus the disparaging comments about my lack of skill or whatever have also died off, since no one cares enough about pick up where we left off, and learn the rules and spirit of the game for themselves. And in doing so, I've finally gotten over the sting of those nasty words about luck.

I think about my victories, and of my friends and their families. I look at my son. And finally, I look at Kai. And I decide that if Lady Luck loves me enough to give me all these wonderful, beautiful gifts, then I'm alright with stupid people believing whatever they want of me.

Because I'm the luckiest man in the world.

And damn grateful for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Theme 14 – Smile  
**"_**Candid Camera"  
**_Rated: K+ (PG)  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Dialogue Fic  
_3rd Person POV_

"Agh! This is impossible, Chief!"

"Tyson, I warned you about this. There are simply too many pictures to go through."

"I can't believe how shutter-happy you've all been over the years! Between you and Max and Hilary, there's got to be what? A thousand here? More?"

"I haven't counted. And why are you suddenly so desperate to go through all these? And why right now?"

"Because I'm putting together a scrapbook and I want all the best pictures we have to go into it. But I'm…missing a few."

"A scrapbook? Since when were you that domesticated?"

"I am not! It's just that I'm usually not very organized and this is important and I never want to forget anything so…"

"You could have just said so. I'd have made you a digital album, Tyson."

"No. Thanks anyway, Kenny, but this is something special. I'm not…computers are…they're too impersonal to me."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"I said 'to me!' I'm sure if you made one it would be very nice and really cool with the effects and all, but…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Here, this is a good one of Rei and the White Tigers. Add it to your 'keep' pile."

"Thanks."

"So…what other pictures are you looking for. Giving me an idea would help me look through these faster."

"…I don't…I need some decent ones of…Kai."

"What? But… Oh, right. I suppose I should have thought of that. Mr. Anti-Social doesn't exactly stand there and let people photograph him."

"He's not anti-social, Chief, he's just…a solitary soul. Can you blame him?"

"No." Sigh. "He is a royal grump, though."

"Haha! Yeah. Gee, Chief…did he grouch at you again? You're all scowl-faced."

"He said I need to stop relying on my computer so much if I want to be able to blade on par with the rest of the team, should I ever need to substitute for one of you again."

"Well, you do. Sometimes your gut is more reliable than a computer chip, Chief. But still, you did really well against Tala – of all people – when you subbed for me."

"Whatever. I keep up in my own way! And hey, getting back on topic, what's with the blushing when you're talking about Kai?"

"Urk! I'm not! It's just…warm in here."

"It's a cool spring day and your door is wide open to the outdoors. It is not warm. Try again."

"It's nothing! Get off my case, Chief."

"Look, if you're worried about me or the others finding out about you and Kai…stop worrying. We've known forever."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. You two couldn't be more obvious if you'd gotten down and dirty on the floor in front of us."

"Gah! Kenny! You hentai!"

"Whatever. It's true. And by the way, if you wanted a picture of Kai…why don't you just take one? I'm sure if you asked he'd let you."

"Are you kidding? No way!"

"Then don't ask. Catch him off guard!"

"…I'll have to try, I guess. I really…want one of him with a smile. It's so rare. I was hoping to find a decent one in these…"

"Don't worry, Tyson. He'd do anything for you if you asked sincerely. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"You're truly scary sometimes, Chief."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Theme 15 – Silence  
**"_**Eternal Silence"  
**_Rated: T (PG-13)  
Genre: Romance  
Post-series drabble fic  
_Kai's POV – 1st person_

I hate to admit it, but Tyson was right. For once I can honestly agree with him.

He said to me, when we were suspended between the cosmos and reality somewhere, that he loves blading so much because he forgets about everything but the battle. He becomes entirely focused on the game, on the spin of the blade and the movements of his blade and his opponent's blade. It's like the rest of the world around him fades away.

I think I've found this for myself. It's the stillness that fills me in battle. The calm and power. Even during a tough, dangerous battle like the ones I fought against Brooklyn - both times – somehow I found an inner balance and peace deep down inside myself that I'd never felt before.

Except when I'd battled Tyson in the World Final.

It should have scared me, I guess, when I realized it, but it didn't. It just felt right. It feels right. I want nothing more than to keep that feeling, horde it like treasure. Everyone needs a happy place, and for Tyson and I…I guess that's it. We focus on nothing else, nobody else, and we are synchronized and polarized all at once.

Now I have a problem, because I find that I'm seeking out that same silence in everything I do, living my life. Nothing ever satisfies, though, and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe, having reached that pinnacle of serenity, I can no longer reach it.

Then Tyson is with me, at my side, in my bed (or me in his), and I glimpse that place from so long ago. I glimpse it, and then fall into it gratefully, eagerly. And he's right there with me through the tumble. I am blessed…we both are. To have this with another person is a miracle and a blessing.

Twice blessed, then, as we have two ways to achieve a perfect silence where we need no words to communicate. The bey-dish…and our bodies in a battle of another kind that's older than time, cut only by the frantic beating of our hearts in counterpart with each other.

It's the best sound I ever hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kali Notes:** Thank you for the comments and reviews! Sorry about the wait. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the next few themes!

**Disclaimer:** Kali & Muses do not own Beyblade or its characters, and make no profit. We borrowed them for the sake of this fanfic out of love for the series and the characters.

**Warnings:** Rating ranges from K (G) – NC17 (the NC17 stuff won't be on ffnet), as stated for at each chapter; shonen-ai – yaoi content; adult language and situations.

Don't read if any of this may offend you!

**Pairing:** Always and ever, TyKa!

_**Written for the KaiTaka / TyKa 100 Themes Art Challenge on deviantArt**_**.**

* * *

**Theme 16 – Questioning  
**_**"Tell me a story"  
**_Rated: K (G)  
Genre: Drama, Family  
Post-anime/Pre-manga Drabble  
_Tyson's POV – 1st Person_

That's the thing about kids – they're curious about the world around them. They want to know what things are, how they work, how to use them, _why_ we use them. They want to know about the people around them, too. Sometimes, they want to know about the people who _aren't_ around them just as much because – observant beyond belief – they noticed your attention to those who are absent as keenly as they have those whose present and accounted for.

"Daddy, what's this picture?"

Makoto comes into the kitchen where I'm making lunch and holds up a dusty old framed photograph. I put down my towel and take it from him to get a better look. "Oh!" I exclaim softly, surprised to see such an odd team picture after so long. Most of them I'd put away – had to make room when my son came along – and apparently he'd found them. "Where'd you find this, Makoto?"

"Lookin' for spare blade parts in the hall closet." He tells me, innocence and curiosity shining in his eyes. Though he's met the majority of my team, there's one member he hasn't. "I found a box of stuff."

"Ah." I nod, dusting the poor thing off and setting it upright on the counter. "It's the old team, son. The Bladebreakers." We've told him stories, of course, about our adventures and the glory days we lived Beyblading, but he's still young (only seven years old) and sometimes I think he hasn't quite put it all together yet just how special those times were for me and the guys. Especially since we've never truly stopped blading.

"Really? But you're all little. Like me!" Makoto points at us, eyes wide in disbelief. I laugh.

"We were a bit older than you are now when this was taken, son, but that was quite a few years ago." I help him climb up onto a stool at the counter and we stare at the picture together for a moment. It was one of the ones taken after our first championship win in Hong Kong on the World circuit, the first year we were together as Bladebreakers. "Do you know who everyone is?" I ask.

He scrunches up his face in concentration and points out each of us as he guesses. "That's you, Daddy. And Uncle Max, and Uncle Kenny, and that's Uncle Rei…" he stops and frowns when his finger hovers over the final member of the team, and it doesn't surprise me. "I don't…who is that?"

All the things I've told him…I left out perhaps the most important part of it all. Because it hurt. The time had come, I guess, to finally share the final piece of that puzzle with my son – a bright little boy who was following in his father's footsteps. I'd almost swear the kid was born with a launcher in one hand and a blade in the other, sometimes.

"Well," I begin slowly, "his name is Kai. Hiwatari Kai."

Sensing a story, he spins in his seat to regard me eagerly. "Did he blade, too?"

"Oh yes." I grinned, memories flashing like lightning in my mind's eye. "His Dranzer blade was one of the most powerful I'd ever seen."

"Stronger than Dragoon?"

I was tempted to scoff and pull the "nothing's stronger!" bit, but I couldn't do that. Not to Kai. Never to him. "No. Not really. I think…they were pretty much equals, son."

"Really?" He turned to look back at the picture, amazed by that, I suppose. "So he was a good blader?"

"Kai was very good. He was my equal – in the dish and out." I admitted with complete honesty, even though he was still too young to fully understand what I meant. "When the team was formed, Kai was made our Captain. We'd never have gotten anywhere without him."

"Wow." Impressed by such rare praise from me, Makoto glances up at me, questioningly. "Where is he now? Why haven't I met him? Does he still blade?"

I chuckle at the rapid fire demands for answers and ruffle his hair fondly. "Maybe someday, Makoto, you'll meet him. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen or heard from him in…a very long time, so I have no idea if he still blades."

Makoto seems to accept that because he shrugs and slides off the stool. "I gotta finish my blade if I wanna battle in the tournament tomorrow!" He rushes off, satisfied curiosity a distant memory now.

I pick up the picture and stare at it for a while longer, wistfully wishing I could have one last chance to talk to Kai and tell him…everything.

* * *

**Theme 17 – Blood  
**_**"Kindred"  
**_Rated: K (G)  
Genre: General, Family  
Post-Series Drabble  
_3rd Person POV_

How's the saying go? "_You can pick your friends but you can't pick your family._"

It's like that for a lot of people, surely. Everyone has relatives they'd like to disown or at least, relatives who haven't lived up to what one has expected them to be.

Certainly this is true for Kai and Tyson.

Kai considers his whole family a lost case. His parents let Voltaire take him away and never tried to bring him home, and Voltaire wanted to use him as a weapon to try and take over the world.

Tyson loves his grandfather very much. His father, too, even if he rarely sees him because of his work as an archaeologist. And he's looked up to Hiro ever since he was a toddler. It was his big brother, after all, who had taught him to blade. But Hiro has let Tyson down in a big way, so much that it feels like a betrayal.

And though the silver lining to their family relations cloud is that it has made them stronger and independent, it still hurts. Blood may be thicker than water, but there comes a point where it's not thick enough. Kai will never forgive either his parents or Voltaire for what they've done – or haven't done, as the case may be, and Tyson is very sure there isn't a satisfactory reason Hiro could ever give him for going over to BEGA and throwing away everything Tyson's ever fought for.

It's been years, now, since those days. Though their past certainly fits the old saying, their present is a different story. In fact, they've proven it wrong entirely.

These days Kai and Tyson live together in the dojo; their sons Gou and Makoto are their pride and joy. They were friends and rivals first, teammates, and now even more than lovers. It was an odd little family they'd worked hard to create, but it was theirs, and it was everything a family should be. Laughter and tears, the occasional argument, smiles and frowns, but always love.

And their extended family reached out to include their old teammates and their families. Kenny and Hilary, Rei and Max, even Daichi were as much – if not more – family as any blood relation. There were no genetic links at all between them, but they could care less.

Only goes to show how sometimes the old sayings aren't always true.

* * *

**Theme 18 – Rainbow  
**_**"Technicolor"  
**_Rated: K (G)  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Dialogue Fic  
_3rd Person POV_

"Kai, why do you always have blue shark fins on your face?"

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing! I'm just curious…why blue?"

"You don't like blue?"

"Did I say that? No! I just wondered what's so special about blue. Why not…green?"

"I'm not Kermit the Frog, Kinomiya."

"Orange?"

"Clashes with most of my wardrobe. Besides, I think Max has the copyright on loud colours like that."

"Heh, true. Yellow?"

"Ugh. Too bright."

"Purple?"

"I wear enough purple already."

"Black?"

"First, that's not technically a colour, and second, I'm neither Goth nor Emo."

"That's debatable sometimes."

"_Kinomiya_…"

"Okay, okay! What about…white?"

"As much a non-colour as black, it's too bland, and I'm too pale-skinned."

"Right. Hmm…brown?"

"Muddy and boring."

"Ha, ha, ha! Pink!"

"Are you _trying_ to make me hurt you?"

"What about silver? Or gold?"

"Metals are for accessories, Tyson, not my face."

"Oh, I don't know. You could blind your opponents with the shine."

"…you're a moron."

"Agh! What's left? Red! Red's a good colour! Great for you!"

"My eyes are red."

"So? I think it would suit you! You'd look totally bad-ass, Kai!"

"I like red…just not on my face. Too…clown-ish."

"So what? The reason you wear blue, then, is because it's all that's left?"

"That and it doesn't clash with my wardrobe, it suits me, and…I happen to like blue. Even before…"

"Before what?"

"Before it became my favourite colour."

"You…wait a minute. When did blue become your favourite colour, exactly?"

"…a couple of years ago."

"And what made you change it?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Kai…"

"Fine! A storm named Kinomiya Tyson blew into my life and changed everything! Happy?"

"Oh!" Sniffle. "Kai, that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me!"

"…you are _so_ weird."

"Good thing you love me, then."

"Hn."

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Blue is my favourite colour, too."

* * *

**Theme 19 – Grey  
**_**"Ordinary World"  
**_Rated: K+ (PG)  
Genre: General, Angst  
Season One Drabble  
_Kai's POV – 1st Person_

From a very young age, I knew I was meant for greatness. I would do great things, be someone important, stand above all others in everything I did. The ordinary life – that dull, mediocre grey world around me – was not my life. Grandfather made sure that I was surrounded in the extraordinary, colour and elegance and power in every aspect of my childhood. He raised me to believe it was my clue, and that if someone or something got in my way then I had to _take_ it, regardless.

Yet, whenever I encountered such an occurrence, I found myself so full of envy that it confused me. It wasn't that I was envious of whoever had what I wanted, but that they were so attached to whatever it was that they were devastated when I took it. I was so resentful of that _emotion_. I'd never had any similar attachment to anything in my life save one thing – Dranzer. And I'd never had her taken from me so I didn't know what this devastation felt like.

I noticed this most keenly when Grandfather told me to seek out powerful blades like my Dranzer and do whatever it took to take them. I wanted him to be proud of me, to love me, so I did as he bid me to. I formed the Blade Sharks, and we proceeded to acquire a massive amounts of blades in a short period of time. The kids whose blades we took were so upset over their losses, and I couldn't understand why. Was it because they were their only bright spot of colour in their otherwise dreary lives? I just couldn't understand it because none of those blades turned out to be special at all – they were just as unremarkable as their owners.

And then came the day I met a kid named Tyson. He was a cocky and as full of himself as all his predecessors who challenged me. The first time we battled (if you could call that waste of time a 'battle') I didn't even bother taking his blade – I just destroyed it. I could tell immediately it was as worthless as the rest. But the second time… Not only did he suddenly have a bit-beast (the great blue storm dragon, Dragoon) but he tied me! I, of course, chalked that up to a loss. In a fair, even match, no less. What made me truly stop and consider the kid, though, was that there even _was_ a second battle. He didn't crumble under his defeat and lose himself to the pain of loss like the others all had. No, not Kinomiya Tyson. Instead, he builds a new blade, and comes back for more – fighting not just for himself in revenge but for everyone else who had ever lost their blade to me and my gang. I was surprised and confused because he was fighting for something bigger than himself it seemed – even though I couldn't see what that was.

Despite my confusion, Grandfather told me the best place to find the blades he wanted would be on the tournament circuit. I was already a defending Regional Champion, so of course I was going back to compete again. The old man was right, there were several blades worth my time and effort to be found there. Rather than taking them, however, I found myself curious – I wanted to know what was so special about those…brats that their bit-beasts chose them. In the end, we ended up as a team, a concept that was really quite far from anything in my previous experience, despite Mr. Dickenson's belief in me as a captain. We became the Bladebreakers, and…suddenly everything I thought I knew changed.

Tyson taught me many things over the next few months. The others did, too, but it was mostly Tyson. But the major epiphany I had came when he stretched out a hand across frigid, icy water and demanded I take it before I drowned. It wasn't just the friendship or the forgiveness, it was that I'd been looking at the world completely backward.

Greatness didn't come from material things, or power, or wealth. The world I'd lived in had been the one that was dull, grey, and mediocre. The life I'd lived was colourless, and Tyson was offering me a riot of colour and a new life.

And ever since the moment his hand wrapped around mine, there hasn't been a single moment of grey.

* * *

**Theme 20 – Fortitude  
**_**"Game On"  
**_Rated: NC17  
Genre: Romance  
Plot? What Plot? Drabble  
_Tyson's POV - 1st Person_

Not available on ffnet! Not fido-friendly! Sorry readers! See my bio for more information...


End file.
